When an Idiot Gets Bored
by The Lazy Bitch
Summary: When an idiot gets bored, said idiot's deadpan snarker of a brother will get locked up in a room with anime characters. And no, it ISN'T supposed to make sense. Join me in this fabulous adventure of honey badgers and ho yay as I torture characters and Curly Cthulu alike! }:D ... I really need to get out more. OTL [Accepting requests and ideas. I'm very open-minded! ... And lonely!]


_**Chapter 1:**_ Tsuna and Curly Cthulu

Somewhere out there, in a completely white room where the only non-white objects were several grey surveillance cameras, stood a young boy, 11 years old, chugging a carton of milk like vodka. That boy is Daniel.

He has curly, light brown hair reaching his shoulders, pale skin and bottle green eyes. His outfit was less than formal; white shorts and a grass green t-shirt. He is most definitely _**NOT**_ feminine; people only mistake him for a girl because he's so goddamn beautiful. That's _**TOTALLY**_ it.

"Ah, where the _fuck_ am I?" he asked to no one in particular upon finishing the milk, the sophisticated milkstache making him look positively fabulous. Like a sir.

"**Do you want to play a game?"** the innocent voice of a girl boomed through speakers attached to the aforementioned cameras.

"… What the fuck, Maya? What the actual fuck?"

* * *

Somewhere else out there, in a surprisingly well-lit, grey-ish room equipped with monitors and control panels, a young girl, 13 years old, sat cross-legged on a generic spin-y chair. That girl is Maya.

She has mid-back long, light brown hair tied up in a plat, creamy-ish skin and big, sky blue eyes. All she wore was a dark red t-shirt that's a bit too big for her and dark blue girls' boxers.

"Dammit, Curly Cthulu!" she wined, flailing a bit in her seat. "Why do you always ruin my fun?!"

**"Maya, **_**where the hell am I?**_**"** the boy in the monitors questioned pointedly.

"White Space…" the older sibling grumbled, crossing her arms and slouching in defeat.

**"Why am I here?"**

"Oh, that's easy!" The somewhat sociopathic girl's face brightened considerably. "I got bored so I decided to lock you in a room with KHR characters for a while and see what happens!"

**"… Wat."**

* * *

Daniel blinked in surprise.

Not because his sister was willing to abduct both him and some innocent, unsuspecting people and lock them up in a room for who knows how long – oh, heavens no, he's used to _that_. It's the fact that she knows _how_ that's a surprise. Last time he checked she was still struggling with a Rubik's Cube (stupid thing be damned), so it'd be an understatement to say that this scheme has caught him a little off guard.

He was about to threaten her with telling their mom when a hole opened in the ceiling, a very certain someone dropping out before it closed up again, said someone's signature shriek resounding throughout the small room.

"OH GOD, MY EAR DRUMS!" Daniel's hands shot to his pained ears.

* * *

"In yo face, sucker!" Maya cackled, grinning smugly at the mute button she pressed before dropping the shrieker in.

* * *

"That bitch…" Daniel muttered in exasperation, wearily turning to the 'someone', already having a good idea of who it is. After all, his sister isn't that unpredictable. Those 'authoress powers', as she called them, _were_ a bother, though…

"Ow…" the other boy mumbled, rubbing his rear end as he stood. Panic soon filled his overly cute eyes. "Where am I?! Who are you?!"

**"Do you want to play a ga-?"**

"Oh, give it up already!" Curly Cthulu angrily waved his fist at one of the cameras, the girl on the other side pouting at him for interrupting her spiel. Sighing, he turned back to the moe blob. "This area is called White Space and we're stuck here until my sister, Maya, says we can leave. No, there's no way to escape and no, she's not doing to hurt us. Probably. I'm Daniel, by the way."

"HIIIE?!"

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT ALREADY, YOU PANSY?!"

**"Curly Cthulu, that's dirty!"**

"_HOW_?!"

**"Simple. Pansy sounds like panty."**

"STOP IT WITH THE INSANE TROLL LOGIC! THAT'S MY JOB!"

"Um… excuse me…?"

"WHAT?" Daniel snapped, turning to he who dares interrupting his argument with the camera.

"H-"

"Don't you fucking _dare._"

"Uh… right." The brown-haired boy awkwardly scratched the back of his head, choosing his words carefully. "… Why is your sister doing this?"

"Shits and giggles, probably."

"… Wat."

"That's why she does _anything,_ really. It's how she gets her kicks."

"O… k?"

"Yeah..."

"… I'm Tsuna, by the way. It's nice to meet you." Tsuna offered Daniel his hand to shake, smiling. And it wasn't one of those half-assed smiles the younger of the two gives someone when he's decided to ruin their life; a genuine, kind-hearted smile, even in a situation like this…

The curly preteen grinned back, taking the other boy's hand in his. It was poetic, really. He could almost hear the romantic music playing in the background…

…

… Wait. He _was_ hearing the romantic music playing in the background.

"MAYA!" the 11-year-old barked at one of the cameras, flailing his fist like before.

* * *

"Ho yay for EVERYBODEH~" cheered the psychotic girl as she spun around in her obnoxious spin-y chair, blood parading down her nose.

* * *

Daniel grumbled a string of barely audible curses (and in several different languages, no less), eye twitching.

"What… was that?" asked the oblivious Tsuna, afraid of the apparently mentally unstable (you can thank Maya for that) boy.

"It's nothing." Curly Cthulu sighed as he placed his hands on the other brunet's shoulders, looking tired. "Just a fujoshi being a fujoshi."

**"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" **Said fujoshi was eating popcorn as she spoke. Daniel knew it. Just fucking _knew_ it.

Mumbling something about a female dog, the young boy turned to give one of the cameras a firm stare. He wasn't actually mad at her, to be honest; he didn't mind her teasing at all, especially since she's _nowhere near _as good at it as he himself is… "... Chinese-y."

A crashing sound was heard, indicating that the idiot has fallen off that obnoxious spin-y chair of hers.

**"Oh, fuck you, Curly Cthulu! Fuck you!"**

"That's what she gets for messing with a pro." The little troll smirked like the magnificent bastard he is.

"Do I even want to know…?" Tsuna sweatdropped, silently thanking whatever higher being may be listening for not having any biological siblings.

"She was describing to me some characters who came from a fictional, China-inspired country, but not quite China. She regretted that decision immediately."

"Ok…"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… This is really boring."

"Yeah…"

**"I concur."**

Two trap doors then promptly opened beneath the boys' feet, effectively kicking them out.

* * *

Maya grinned contently, having gotten her share of kicks for the day.

"Now then…" She turns to the readers, smiling like the idiot that she is. "Who would you like me to torture next? Tee hee~" She then proceeded to cackle like an old witch, complete with coughing and wheezing at the end because she's horrible at this.

She only owns the self-inserts of her and her brother, by the way.


End file.
